Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261247 discloses a solid-state image sensing device including a pixel array in which a plurality of pixels are arranged. Each pixel includes a photoelectric conversion portion formed on a substrate, a light-guide portion arranged on the photoelectric conversion portion, and a microlens arranged on the light-guide portion. Incident light that has passed through the microlens is guided to the photoelectric conversion portion by the light-guide portion.
The incident light to a pixel includes a perpendicularly incident light (light having a relatively small inclined angle) component and an obliquely incident light (light having a relatively large inclined angle) component. In general, the obliquely incident light component is larger in the peripheral region of the pixel array than in the central region. According to the structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261247, the microlenses each having an arcuated section and the light-guide portions are arranged while being shifted with respect to the photoelectric conversion portions in accordance with the positions of the pixels in the pixel array (for example, FIGS. 1 and 2A).
In the structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-261247 (the structure in which the microlenses are shifted), however, perpendicularly incident light may be off the light-guide portion and undetectable (or become stray light), although obliquely incident light is guided by the light-guide portion and detected. On the other hand, in a structure in which the microlenses are not shifted, obliquely incident light may be off the light-guide portion and undetectable (or become stray light), although perpendicularly incident light is guided by the light-guide portion and detected.